


Ever So Gently

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Smut, experienced Barry, prompts, ross' first time with a man, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Barry have been secretly dating for a while, and Ross is finally ready to take things to the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever So Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr! Decided to end things early because it's my favorite, and also because I could have gone on for like 3K about this and I didn't really have the energy for that. Leave me a comment if you enjoyed it, or shoot me a message on tumblr :)

“Are you sure you wanna do this, man?”

Ross opens his eyes when Barry’s lips leave his own. They’re on the bed, shirts already thrown haphazardly on the floor, shoes and keys and wallets strewn about the room. They had arrived at Barry’s place a few minutes earlier, not wasting any time and going directly to the bedroom. They’ve been secretly dating for a while now, stealing glances and kisses at the Grump Space and having sleepovers that always started with passionate kisses and ended with the two of them cuddled up next to each other on Barry’s bed. Tonight though, something feels different, and Ross wants to finally go all the way. 

It would be his first time with a guy, and he’s terrified. He’s read about it before, and watched plenty of material on the subject, but he still doesn’t really know what to do. He’s prepped himself, made sure that everything is good to go, but what happens during the act? What if it hurts? What if he doesn’t do something well enough and then Barry doesn’t want to be with him anymore?

Instead of voicing his concerns, he just looks up at Barry, all doe-eyed and innocent.

“I’m really sure. Just…go easy on me, ok? I sit on a couch and play games for a living, so I need to remain intact please.”

Barry gives him a look, shaking his head and chuckling before leaning in, his mouth less than an inch from Ross’ ear.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take it nice and slow. I’ll take the lead, you just lay back and look pretty for me.”

Ross nods vigorously, letting his head fall back onto the pillow behind him as Barry starts to pepper kisses down his jaw and neck, running his fingers gently down his torso, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down slightly, exposing his hipbones. His breath hitches when he feels Barry’s tongue against the sensitive skin there, tracing unknown patterns and sending shudders down his spine. He hears Barry laugh quietly, amused by the reaction. Barry tugs at the elastic, letting it snap back on Ross’ skin with a satisfying sound. Ross moans softly and grabs at Barry’s hair, entangling his fingers in it. 

This earns a deep grunt from Barry, and before Ross has a chance to catch his breath from the teasing, Barry is suddenly kissing him again, one hand cupping his cheek, the other deftly sliding down to Ross’ jeans. Ross moans into the kiss as Barry starts to palm him through the fabric, his dick already hard and aching to be touched. He wraps his arms around Barry, trying to pull him even closer, wanting to break any gaps between them. Barry obliges, dropping himself a little lower so that their stomachs are touching and Ross can feel the heat radiating off of the man on top of him. Barry grinds his hips into Ross, and he can feel that Barry is just as ready to go as he is. 

Just as Ross is getting adjusted to this new position, Barry’s hand is gone from his face, and is undoing his pants. Ross lifts his hips, allowing Barry to take off his pants and boxers. Barry gets up for a moment, but Ross doesn’t open his eyes, instead taking a moment to catch his breath and mentally prepare himself. He hears some rustling and assumes that it’s the sound of Barry removing his own pants, and hears the drawer of the night stand open and close. The bed creaks as Barry gets back onto the bed, and Ross shudders as Barry grasps his upper thigh.

“You ready, buddy?”

Barry’s voice is deep and dripping with lust, but it still has a tinge of concern. Ross nods vigorously, unable to talk. He’s still so nervous, but he knows that Barry will take care of him. He takes a deep breath, but before he can even exhale, Barry grabs his legs and puts them on his strong shoulders, gently biting and kissing his thighs. Ross hears the tell-tale snap of a bottle of lube being opened.

“God damn Ross, you’re so beautiful like this. I can’t wait to fuck that pretty little ass of yours.”


End file.
